Confession Dilemma
by What I wrote
Summary: [ONESHOT] Mikan and Natsume are already 15, and Natsume finally admits to himself that he likes her. Hotaru and Ruka sets up a plan for him to confess, but all of them goes wrong! What will Natsume do? MxN


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice; I just like to bully the characters.

---

**Confession dilemma**

By Sie-sama

"You're impossible," Ruka said. "How is it even possible to BE this stubborn?"

His raven-haired friend just grunted in reply. The sun was especially hot this day, considering that it was only spring.

"Natsume, LISTEN, we are already fifteen years old, and the love of your life has NO CLUE, and I repeat, NO CLUE about your feelings towards her"

"Love of my life? Don't be ridiculous," Natsume snorted.

"You've been in love with her since we were ten years old!"

"Why don't you just confess to her yourself?" Natsume asked, watching Ruka's face turn red with hidden amusement.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You have the _blackmailer_ now," he continued in a sarcastic voice as he rolled his eyes.

"Natsume, stop teasing me," Ruka countered in embarrassment. His face had already turned deep crimson when Natsume mentioned his dear girlfriend Hotaru Imai. "And stop changing the subject, already"

"I have _no idea_ what you're talking about," stated Natsume in an innocent manner while placing his hands in his pockets.

"Ugh. Natsume, don't tell me you haven't noticed?" Ruka asked, still trying to recover from his embarrassment.

"Noticed what?"

"That the guys are all over her! There isn't even one day without someone confessing to Mikan or asking her out. She is not a little girl anymore! If you don't hurry, she'll be taken"

"Tch. Why should I care?"

Ruka's mouth gaped open as he stared at his best friend in disbelief. No matter what he said, Natsume kept denying his feelings towards Mikan even though it was obvious to everyone except for her.

Who the hell would _be_ this stubborn??

"Since it looks like Nogi is speechless, I will take over," an emotionless voice suddenly interrupted, shocking the two handsome guys.

"H-Hotaru, when did you get here?" Ruka asked, blushing furiously.

"Just now"

They both knew that it wasn't true. Hotaru Imai had, of course, listened to the whole conversation and even videotaped it, planning on selling it to the other students' next lunch break.

As predicted, she was holding a camera in her right hand. Without further explanation, she took out the film and threw it in a trashcan.

"This is useless because of your childishness, Hyuuga," Hotaru said with a snip of annoyance in her voice.

"Like I care," was his cold reply.

"As I was saying," Hotaru uttered as if nothing happened. "Mikan is not a dense idiot anymore, Hyuuga."

There was a long silence.

"Fine, she is still a dense idiot, but she is much more MATURE now."

Natsume frowned. "What's that supposed to mean? Polkadots is just a flat, annoying-"

Hotaru laughed softly. They both stared at her as if she had finally gone mad.

"You sure are as ignorant as Mikan always tells me. Aren't you aware that her BODY has changed?"

Ruka reddened a little. Natsume raised an eyebrow.

Mikan's body changed?

"She has long legs and curves on the right places, and let me correct you, Hyuuga, she is not flat anymore."

Natsume snorted. Of course, he noticed Mikan's boobs. She bumped into him every morning for Christ's sake!

The thought actually made him blush a little, but he quickly looked away to hide it.

"How about we help you confess?" Koko said, suddenly standing beside Ruka.

"This is none of your business," Natsume snapped.

"Oh, but I already know everything that you're talking about and… what you're thinking too." He gave Natsume a quick glance.

"Fine, already"

"Plan A begins," Hotaru said.

---

Plan A: Telling her face to face

"Yes, what did you want to tell me?" Mikan asked in a cheerful voice. Her hair was swaying gracefully in the soft breeze as her big hazel eyes looked at him in innocent curiosity.

Natsume wondered why he never realised just how beautiful Mikan actually was.

"Natsume? Are you okay?" she asked him in concern and stepped closer to him. Natsume took a deep breath.

'_Okay, here goes…'_

"Oi, there's something I-"Before he could even finish, a stronger wind came and revealed Mikan's underwear. She didn't notice though. Someone else did.

"…"

"Natsume, what were you going to say?"

"Pineapple"

They looked at each other. Realisation finally came…

"NATSUME, YOU PERVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT"

Plan A: **Failed**

---

Plan B: A love letter

"Here, Natsume," Ruka handed him a piece of paper.

He, Ruka, Hotaru, and Koko was all gathered in Hotaru's lab, getting on with the next plan.

Natsume stared at the blank paper in horror.

He had never, and I repeat, NEVER done something so ridiculous and embarrassing in his whole life. He, Natsume Hyuuga, every girls dream, writing a LOVE LETTER…

YOU MUST BE FREAKIN' INSANE!!

Besides, he didn't even have A CLUE on what to write.

"Aw, don't be shy, Natsume," Koko grinned. "We'll help you."

Natsume shot him a death glare. He had ALMOST forgotten about the mindreader. But only almost.

"Try to describe your feelings for her," Ruka explained as he forcefully placed a pen in Natsume's right hand. Hotaru nodded in agreement.

There was a long, long silence, where the only sound heard was the pen and Koko laughing hysterically.

"…"

"Done?" Hotaru asked and snapped the paper from him. She read it narrowly.

"This is crap, Hyuuga," was her comment. Ruka took the paper.

"After all this time, you only wrote ONE SENTENCE?!" he screamed in shock. Koko was trying hard not to laugh.

"AND FURTHERMORE: YOU'RE SAYING THAT YOU _TOLERATE_ HER?? WHAT'S WITH THAT?"

Natsume rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TELL HER THAT YOU LOVE HER" Ruka yelled in frustration.

"I-i-i-i-it wa-waass s-s-so f-f-funny to r-read your t-t-t-thoughts, N-Natsume," Koko gasped as he continued to laugh. Hotaru shot them both with her famous Baka gun and glared at Natsume.

"Moving on to the next plan," she said emotionlessly.

Plan B: **Failed**

---

Plan C: Confessing through a friend

Ruka took a nervous glance at the bushes. He knew they were hiding there. Hotaru, Koko and… Natsume. He gulped.

_Please, Kami-sama, don't let this go wrong…_

"What did you want to talk about?" Mikan asked him with a sweet smile. He took a deep breath.

"About Natsume"

"What about him? You know, that jerk just saw my panties this morning," Mikan pouted. "It sure has been a long time since he bumped into me, don't you think so too?"

"Well, um… The thing is… What do you, um, _feel_ about him?" Ruka asked, impressing 'feel'.

"Feel? When he 'accidentally' sees my panties, you mean? Oh, I get so angry"

"N-no, Mikan. It's because Natsume, um, really like you."

Natsume held his breath. Now what would she say? Would she be stunned? Amused? Happy? _Sad?_ Well, the last one wasn't even an opportunity, since no girl in her right mind would be sad if the famous black cat liked them.

But then again… Mikan wasn't really right in her mind, was she?

"Yes, I know," Mikan beamed.

Natsume and Ruka's jaws dropped. She knows??

Wait. _SHE KNOWS????_

Koko sniggered at their thoughts and got a death glare from Natsume in return.

"Even though Natsume always insults me and call me names, I know he really likes me. Deep inside, he's a really good guy that cares for his friends, right? Really, really, really, really deep inside."

Natsume's eyebrow twitched. Why did polka-dots have to be this dense? What was she, stupid?

_Yeah, that's pretty close to the truth,_ he thought in annoyance.

"Um, no, that's not it, Mikan, he, um, he l-likes you as… MORE than a friend" And Ruka wasn't making it any better with all this stuttering, Natsume concluded while getting more and more frustrated.

"Oh, am I sensing some bad vibrations?" Koko joked, causing some of his hair to be burned.

Hotaru took a picture of an uncomfortable Ruka. "For my private collection," she explained and continued her doing. Koko sweatdropped.

Mikan burst out laughing. "Oh, Ruka-pyon, you're funny! There's NO WAY, Natsume likes me"

Natsume raised an eyebrow. She really though he hated her that much?

"But I'll be going now, see ya, Ruka-pyon," she said cheerfully and waved goodbye as she turned around and ran away.

"W-wait, Mikan" But she was already gone.

Plan C: **Failed**

---

"Well, wasn't that corny?" Koko grinned.

"Another failure," Hotaru muttered. "Depending on Nogi is useless."

"Sorry, guys, I'm going. Anna is waiting for me," Koko gave a rare blush and hurried away before Hotaru could take a picture.

Ruka walked to Natsume, looking down.

"I'm really sorry, Natsume. I had no idea it was this hard"

"No hard feelings," Natsume said coolly.

"Nogi, we're going to my lab now" Hotaru said as she took Ruka's hand. He blushed hard. Natsume rolled his eyes.

They sure did show that they liked each other…

Wait! They showed…?

An evil smile crept on Natsume's face while a plan took form in his head.

---

"Polka-dots," Natsume said calmly, making Mikan jump in shock.

"Natsume, don't scare me like that, I was—"she was cut off when Natsume wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately.

Mikan struggled a little in the beginning, but soon she relaxed into the kiss.

He broke it and hugged her tightly, feeling her warm body against his (ecchi . ).

"I don't even know what to say," she whispered softly.

"Then shut up, Polka-dots" Natsume said as he captured her lips in a kiss yet again.

---

Aww, what a nice ending. Got the idea while reading another fanfic where Natsume is confessing like this: "M-Mikan, I-I… I l-love you!"

SERIOUSLY, you must never make Natsume stutter!! That's SO not his style! I started to get really annoyed with that fanfic since as soon as Natsume fell in love with Mikan he became sweet and gentle. Like a copy of Ruka or something. LISTEN AUTHORS! I'm not an expert, but you CANNOT change Natsume's cool personality, just because he's falling in love! He has to REMAIN cool and cruel! Ok? OK??

That's where I started to wonder just HOW Natsume would confess if he has to be cool as well…

(Don't know why but laughed so hard when I thought of Plan B… Koko reading Natsume's thoughts while he was thinking of what to write in the love letter! SO FUNNY!)

Ah, well, whatever.


End file.
